poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3
Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3 is a new film created by Transformersprimefan, co-directed by Ryantransformer017 and a sequel to Thomas' Shrekly Adventure and Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. Summary Thomas' brother Shining Armor dies and he goes out to find his son. Plot Prologue: Flash Sentry's performance The film opens to Flash Sentry running through a forest which is actually part of a performance he's doing. Pinkie Pie complains. Cody says he can't know dinner theater. Rainbow Dash claims that she hates it. Knock Out says that he does too. Buck agrees with Knock Out and says Ryan is happy that the Dazzlings are on the good side. Flash Sentry fights man dressed like Thomas. Flash Sentry tells the Thomas actor to get ready to enter a world of pain in which he is not familiar. The audience laughs at him. Cody throws an apple at Flash Sentry. But suddenly, the tower falls and the window keeps Flash safe. The crowd continues laughing and Flash storms off the stage. He goes into an alleyway. Flash sits down and starts to cry. He then looks at a picture of the Fairy Godmother and a caption: "Don't stop believing". Flash swears he will restore dignity to his throne. And a newspaper flies into his face. He peels it off and sees Thomas and Twilight on the front cover. Flash claims that this time, no one will stand in his way. The next morning The next morning, Twilight and Thomas wake up and say good morning to each other. Pinkie Pie, Cody Fairbrother and Discord then come in singing good morning. Pinkie watches her new baby saddle-tanks gallop out of the room and says that they grow up so fast.﻿ Cody asks Pinkie what she's talking about. Pinkie says that she's saying what Donkey said in the 3rd Shrek film. Cody says that he now gets it. Thomas says not fast enough. Zecora tells him the kingly duties for the day. Ryan informs Thomas that Shining is sick. Thomas says he can't wait and falls back to sleep. But Pinkie pulls off the cover in an attempt to wake him up and screams when she sees his bare legs. Ryan says that Thomas needs a pair of pajamas. As they wander through a hallway, the title is encased in a large glass window painting above them. Thomas has to knight someone first. Zecora shows him what to do. Thomas goes ahead to do so, stabbing the knight in the process. Later on, Thomas has to crizen a ship with a bottle. But he leans on it too hard and it slides away. Thomas throws the bottle at the ship. But it makes a hole and the sails burn up. Later on, Thomas and Twilight are given a makeover. As they try to kiss, their costumes get in the way. Thomas soon gets an ich and he can't scratch it because of his costume. Twilight giggles. Later, when Thomas and Twilight are announced, they end up causing havoc and their costumes always get in the way. Later, Thomas storms into their room. He tells Twilight he can't live with doing Shining's duties. As he lays back in bed, he touches noses with Pinkie. He grabs her by the ears and chucks her out. Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. *Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, the Dazzlings, Sunset Shimmer, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Jessica Fairbrother, Matau T. Monkey, Cupcake Slash, Swaysway, Buhdeuce, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Contralto and Princess Anna will help Thomas, Ryan, Crash and their friends in this film. *Mal will betray Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna will betray Flash Sentry in this film. *Robert Callaghan, Sailor John, Mr. Ross, Bowser, Discord (Dranconsequus), Queen Chrysalis, Princess Chaos, Discsalis, Evil Elsa, Father, Dingodile, Gremlin Prescott, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Kaos, Megatron, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Doctor N. Gin, Uka Uka, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Ultron, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Principal Cinch and Kylo Ren will work for Flash Sentry in this film. * * *The excitement continues in . * Songs * * * *Friendship Burns Bright *It's Our House Now * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Flash Sentry's performance *The next morning(scene) * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Sequel films